First Time Experience
by Inyoface
Summary: Max is bisexual. Nobody knows, but things change after he accidently gets outed at school. He secretly gets contacted by Kai, a fellow classmate who himself is bi and hopes to finally be able to make the experience of dating a guy. yaoi Kai/Max


**Hello, so I got bored and decided to write a oneshot for Kai and Max, my favourite pairing. There's only so few Kai/Max fics out there. I think they need more love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade**

**xxx xxx xxx**

You know what I hate the most about posh private schools? The fact that everyone reacts so ridiculously over the top and shocked when they find out that you might just be a little different than everyone else. That's how it is the case with me. Let's face it, I'm not exactly straight as an arrow. In fact, I happen to be bi. I know what people think: Straights are the only normal ones. Gays are fairies and bisexuals are promiscuous, wild whores with crazy scene hair that hang around bars and take drugs in sketchy back alleys. Well I'm bisexual and that description doesn't fit me at all. I'd say that I'm probably the most boring person you'd ever meet. I'm a virgin in every way possible, hell, I haven't even kissed anyone before. My hair is it's natural colour and I have a typical guy-length hair cut. I hate the dark so I never go out after eight. I've also never had alcohol before, or any other drugs for that matter, not even cigarettes. You may wonder how I spend my day. Usually I do homework, talk to my friends on messenger and masturbate A LOT. I know, it's supposed to be healthy for a guy my age to jerk off from time to time, but quite honestly, at my level it's just ridiculous. Yes, I'm a perv. I also like porn. I love porn. I don't dare to look at it on the internet (my Mom's a computer science engineer, I'm worried she would somehow be able to track down my deleted internet history) but there's this video rental store. I have a club card on the name 'Mike Hunt' and for a monthly fee of 20 dollars I get too rent as many movies as I want. And by movies I mean porn of course. My usual routine is to rent and return them on the way back from school. Normally, I'd only rent one movie at a time, but the rental shop would always be closed on weekends so every Monday I'd be walking around with about 5 pornos in my schoolbag. Which had been going well so far… that is until this one fateful day in March…

History class. Same old, same old. Mr Harrison was giving his usual boring lecture, everybody was pretty much falling asleep and then, when the bell rung, everybody was jumping up as quickly as possible. I placed my bag on top of my desk and started to pack my books.

'So how has your weekend been?' I asked my best friend Tyson.

He wiggled his eyebrows. 'I spent the whole weekend with Hilary. Oh, it was fun, alright!'

'Really?'

He sighed. 'Nuh, not at all, she just made me study non-stop. She's such a slave driver. I feel like a zombie, I swear.'

Ty attempted to pull off a zombie walk. He made a face, which was actually quite funny and stuck out his arms. If I may remark as a bisexual guy, he was actually pretty attractive. And I can remember thinking: He has a damn sweet ass!

And then it happened. Tyson bumped his arms against my school bag and it fell from my desk, onto the floor, spilling all it's contents, including my porn.

'Oh shit!' I cursed.

I bent down and tried to collect the videos as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, the whole thing had attracted everyone's attention and I soon had a circle of spectators surrounding me. Luckily I had already collected 'Your-ass-ic Park' and 'Mission to Uranus'. Those two were safely stored in my bag again. I was now reaching for 'seX-Files' and 'Bedroom rumble' (straight porn, luckily).

'Max, are those what I think they are?' this one guy asked.

I blushed.

'That's disgusting.' this girl uttered.

I packed the two videos into my bag and began to scan my surroundings. There had been one more. A gay porn one.

'Do you happen to be looking for _Shaving Private Ryan_?'

I looked up and saw this jock, Michael, holding up my video for everyone to see. EXTENDED VERSION it said in capital letters. NOW WITH MORE ANAL. Yup, it was pretty obvious that it was gay porn.

'Looks like little Maxie is a faggot.' somebody said and everyone around me burst out laughing. Everyone apart from Tyson, who glared at me rather shocked, and this one guy Kai. Kai's is a weirdo, everyone knows that he's bi. He's also the type to engage in the stereotypical lifestyle I had described earlier. I mostly think he's weird because of the way he stares at everyone in that degrading manner of his.

I ripped my video out of Michael' s hand and ran out of the classroom.

'Fairy.' somebody yelled after me.

'Fag.' somebody else shouted.

xxx

I had decided to go home after my accidental outing, I didn't think I could handle the insults and embarrassment. I spend lunchtime sitting on my bed, with the knees angled and my back against the wall, fearing the next day. After about three hours, I got up, drank some coke and checked my facebook. There were quite a few hateful emails in my inbox, and even more on my wall. How sweet of them, ain't it? I was relieved to find a few emails from Tyson, first one stating 'we need to talk', the second one being 'Max, please answer me, I'm not angry or anything'. The third one was from only a few minutes earlier 'Why weren't you at school? Are you okay?'. Then, surprisingly I found another non-hateful mail in my inbox. From Kai Hiwatari. 'call me' it said. And down below he had left his number. I was kinda curious about it all. I knew for sure that Kai couldn't be homophobic, so what did he want? Maybe he wanted to offer his support. That would be nice, not having to face the homophobic school alone. I got out my cell phone and dialled his number.

'Hello.'

'Hi, this is Max.'

I heard him snicker on the other end. 'So you finally called.'

'Um, yea.'

'Meet me at the movie theatre in half an hour.'

Then he hung up. That was strange. Oh well, Kai had always been a man of few words. I was starting to wonder what he was planning. Did he want to watch a movie with me? Date Style. Wow, what if he wanted to be my Boyfriend. I wasn't quite sure how to react to that. I'd never had a crush on him or anything, he wasn't my type, -too rebellious. But he wasn't ugly or anything. He was pretty handsome actually. The more I though about it the less opposed I got to the idea of dating him, and man, I was actually quite excited when I walked over to the cinema. He was already there when I arrived, which was a bit embarrassing actually.

'Sorry, I'm late.' I muttered.

He shrugged. 'Whatever.'

'So-o, w-why did you want to meet me here.'

I was stuttering. How awkward.

He looked at me mockingly. 'Haven't you guessed yet? I always thought my sexuality was well known.'

'So this is a date.' I suggested.

He nodded.

'Why me?' I asked aghast. 'I'm not exactly handsome or cool… or smart for that matter. I'm just average and boring.'

He shrugged. 'Yea, but you're gay.'

I laughed. Fair enough!

xxx

We walked inside the movie theatre, Kai had slung his arm around me, like a real boyfriend. I guess it did kinda make me feel all tingly inside, -mostly because of the way the people were staring at us but, hey. Tingly is tingly! This could be good, I found myself thinking. Now I would be able to fantasise about a real person, and not just some tacky porn star. Actually, maybe I didn't even need to fantasise…maybe my fantasies would come true. I felt myself getting hard. Damn my jeans, they didn't do a good job at covering it up.

'Looks like someone's enjoying this already.' Kai teased me.

I blushed 'So what movie do you want to watch anyways?'

He smirked. 'Does it matter? We wont be watching much of the movie anyways.'

Ahh, so that's what he was planning…

The ticket guy looked at us disgusted when we asked for the movie with the emptiest room. Thinking about it, it might have also been due to me having my hand around his hip and him flirting with me. Anyways, we ended up getting tickets for some lame-ass chick-flick. I was about to go up to the last row, -the make-out rows as everybody called them, but Kai grabbed for my hand and dragged me to the first row instead.

'All the couples go back there. Here we'll have our peace.'

We sat down next to each other both of us keeping our hands to ourselves. The adds had already started playing. I was staring straight at the screen, it wasn't like I really cared about the adds, but all of the sudden I became aware of my situation. Here I was with this guy, who was bi too. We could make out with each other now without being afraid of homophobic reactions, because both of us wanted this. But there were no feelings involved really. Just pure lust. And I started to wonder if I really was up for this kind of relationship. I mean, I was a pervert and all, but I had always kinda thought that I was a good guy, if you know what I mean. Like, the type of guy that enters a relationship because he loves the other person. I suddenly felt Kai's hand on my tie. I spun around. He was smirking at me, with that cocky look in his eyes.

'Ready?'

I nodded. I figured I should get used to the fact that most guys I would end up crushing on would never return my feelings anyways, so if Kai was my best bet so be it!

He moved his face closer to mine. I was just sitting there, still, …frozen. We were only five centimetres apart now. It would happen. It would happen every moment now. I closed my eyes. And waited. But it didn't come. I waited for about half a minute until I opened my eyes again, to check what the hell was going on. Kai was leaning back in his seat, his eyes focused on the screen, watching the adds.

'What the hell was that all about?' I asked him.

I have to say I was somewhat pissed off about the whole ordeal. He was supposed to have kissed me. It was supposed to be over already.

'Listen kid. You're not into it, obviously.'

'Don't call me kid!' I hissed. 'We're the same age.'

He just shrugged.

'Why didn't you kiss me?' I demanded to know.

I balled my hands. 'What is it, am I not attractive enough for you. Well if so, why did you take me out in the first place?'

'I figured we could use each other.' he said. 'We're the only openly gay or bi or whatever guys at school. I wanted to make some experience with the same sex, but up until now, I had no opportunity.'

'So you're just using me?'

'I thought I'd go on a date with you. If I could stand you, I might take our relationship onto a higher level. If not… then not.'

'Then why didn't you kiss me?'

I was almost pleading him. I just wanted this kiss to happen already.

'Because you weren't into it.'

I just stared at him blankly. Fine, if he wanted me to show him some initiative then I would. I got up, sat down on his lap, my front facing him. I placed my hand at the back of his neck and then rammed my lips against his. It wasn't at all a romantic first kiss. It was rather violent and intense. We didn't even bother starting out slow, we went full on tongue immediately. But in a sense it was good. It proved to Kai that I was in on this. No turning back. I didn't care if this was true love or not, I was ready to give it my best.

I moved my hands under his shirt. Me, being a perv, enjoyed feeling the warm, soft skin underneath my fingertips. It trilled me even more to run my fingers along, firm, obviously male abs. I inhaled his manly scent. There was not a trace of flowery deodorant or perfume, instead there was that musky, sweaty male smell, that I grew fond of so soon. I had never made out with a girl, I had come close to it. But this, this was a whole new experience. It was pure bliss.

Kai too started exploring my body, he ran his rough hands along my back, down to my butt which he squeezed firmly. His actions caused a wave of heat to run through my body and resulted in me blushing.

'I'm taking this is your first time being with a guy too.' he muttered.

I nodded, then I realised what exactly he had said. _Too_. No way! Wasn't he the type to skip through night clubs and sleep around with various people? How could I be his first, unless…

…I almost laughed out loud at my own stupidity!

The bisexual stereotype. I had fallen for it. Me of all the people. I smirked. Well now that _that_ was sorted nothing could stop me anymore. I dug my hands into his thick hair and whispered:

'I think we could get this to work.'

Once that was said I lied down on the seat, flat on my back, and commanded him to lay himself on top of me. It felt so good to be so close to somebody else's body. Or some _male's_ body to be exact. There were no annoying boobs, blocking our contact. Heat was radiating from Kai's body. I got all sweaty, grinding up against him and kissing him.

xxx

The good thing about private schools, is that gossip never lasts for long. There will always be a new scandal that takes up all the attention, so a week after an incident, it would all be forgotten. But not for the people involved. Tyson had reacted a bit estranged when I confessed to him that I was bi, but in the long run, I knew he'd be fine with it. It didn't come up in conversation again. That is, until another fateful day, three weeks from the previous fateful day, when Kai and I decided to make it official. I decided to invite Tyson over to my place before school, I felt he deserved to be the first one to find out.

'So what's this important thing you decided to tell me about?' he asked.

'I think you should probably sit down.' I suggested.

He shrugged. 'Why? It can't be bad news, you're all jumpy and excited after all.'

So he had noticed. How awkward. I was still kinda concerned as to how he'd handle it, my involuntary coming-out-of-the-closet session was still fresh in our memory after all. And that one had not been pretty. I decided to just confess in a blur.

'I'm in a relationship.' I bursted out.

'Hey, that's awesome man, who's the lucky lady?' Tyson said while patting me on the shoulder. He corrected himself immediately when he caught my distraught look. 'Um, or lucky guy I mean… either way is fine.'

It wasn't. He would prefer it to be a girl of course, but I knew he would force himself to accept the reality. Ty was a nice guy. We had been friends for too long for him to bail on me now. At least that's what I hoped…

'It's… a guy.' I told him.

'I figured.' he said, shrugging.

'Is that okay with you?'

Another shrug. 'It's your life.'

'What if I tell you that the guy is Kai Hiwatari?'

Tyson looked at me kinda funny. 'You gotta be kidding me!'

'I'm not. Sorry.' I blushed. Why was this so awkward. All the times I had gone through scenarios in my mind it hadn't been this awkward at all.

'Um, alright then. Let's go off to school, we're late.'

That was Tyson for you. He wasn't quite ready to accept it yet, but he would eventually. I was certain of that, so I gave him a shy smile and walked off with him.

xxx

School was fun that day. Why? Well because Kai and I had decided to reveal ourselves, out and proud in front of everyone. Call me evil or masochistic, but I was kinda looking forward to everyone's shocked reactions. Time appeared to pass in slow motion until finally, it was time for History class. Kai was already there when I walked into the room. He smirked at me when I marched straight up to him.

'Are you ready?' he asked me.

I nodded.

'No you're bloody not.' he teased me.

Oh, this drama again. He demanded input. It had almost become a little cat-and-mouse game in our relationship, this time I just laughed as I got on my toes to press a chaste kiss on his chappy lips. Sure it wasn't a very exotic or special kiss, but it served it's purpose: Everyone dropped what they were doing immediately. People were staring at us, mouths wide open, eyes on us. Kai smiled and put his arms around me. I put mine around his torso and kissed him again. French this time. This kiss was for us, not the others. After a few rather awkward and a few rather good dates, we had decided that we got along well enough to be a couple. Sure, we didn't love each other, or anything like that, but for our first ever same-sex experience, this was good enough. And so was this kiss. Oh it was wet, tongue clashing bliss. -And it got me hard down below! And well, there might just have been a slight, tingly sensation in my belly area… you know, the kind you're supposed to feel when you're falling in love..


End file.
